1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cosmetic sampler for use at a cosmetic counter or as an advertisement for cosmetics which can be placed directly in the mails or inserted into magazines, newspapers, catalogs or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brand-named cosmetics can and do become established products overnight. Such overnight success is of course created by the successful mass marketing of the goods. Television, radio and the printed media are all means through which millions of dollars are spent to "launch" a new product.
However, as reported in Forbes, "The Nose Knows", Jan. 13, 1986, page 280, market research shows that consumers are more likely to buy products they have sampled. The perfume industry has taken advantage of this knowledge and sends their fragrances to consumers for a personal trial by enclosing fragrances in individual fragrance samplers. The fragrance samplers are thin paper products that are folded. Between the folds are applied a mixture of glue and microcapsules containing scented oils. Pulling the folds apart ruptures the capsules and releases volatile oils. The product can then be rubbed on the skin to transfer the oil from the product to a consumer. Arcade Inc., the Assignee of the present invention, manufactures such fragrance samplers under the Trademark SCENTSTRIP.
Although perfumes are successfully marketed by such simple, cost effective samplers, no such simple device exists for the personal sampling of unadulterated oleaginous-based colored cosmetics such as eye shadows, blushes, mascaras, lipglosses, rouges and lipsticks which contain at least 30% oils, fats and/or waxes.
The prior art discloses packages which house oil-based products, or products containing oil. For instance, French Patent No. 2,422,562 discloses a product comprising a printed cover of folded leaves having rectangular pockets, consisting of aluminum coated with plastics. A cosmetic sample can be placed within the pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,232 to Reinhard et al relates to oil resistant polyvinylidene coated paper bags which are suitable for packaging cosmetics.
Although the above disclosed devices can be used for marketing cosmetics, the devices are containers and bulky in comparison to the simple folded products used by the perfume industry as samplers.
The present invention satisfies the marketing needs of the cosmetic industry by making available a personal sampler that is inexpensive, easy to make and, is capable of holding small amounts of unadulterated oleaginous-based cosmetics that contain at least 30% oils, fats and/or waxes that can be removed and applied by the consumer.